Burning Ash
by Sonax
Summary: Will wakes in the hospital after shooting Gideon, to find his half sister Ash has came all the way from Texas to care for him. Already becoming back to his old self, because of the fever breaking, but also because of his sister around is undoing Hannibal's work. So what will Hannibal do? Ash/Hannibal and Will/Hannibal soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fannibals!

Ok first of all, as a warning, I'll never written anything thing other and lab reports and essays. I love Hannibal, and the tension between Will and Hannibal is so….*fangirl scream*

This is only the first chapter. To give you an idea of what is to follow. Hannibal wants to continue shaping Will, but now with Ash being back, Will is gaining strength. And Hannibal must do something to stop it. But what?

To place where this is happening in the shows time line, this is after Will wakes up and before he learns about Georgia being at the same hospital. I'll to take liberties and diverge from the series for my story to work so please understand.

There will be death, and some *cough* Will/Hannibal soon.

Also I don't own the show Hannibal on NBC; this is just a fangirl story.

Will wakes in an unfamiliar bed. He didn't lose time or black out, but finally accepted the fever's heat, after he shot Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Was it Garret Jacob Hobbs, Will thought. Maybe it was because his fever had finally fractured, in his renewed clarity, he knew that Garret Jacob Hobbs was dead and he couldn't have shot a dead man, but then who was it or was there even a man there to begin with.

"God I'm really losing it." Will whispers to himself. Thinking he was alone in what he presumed was the hospital, by the beeping of the machines and the clicking of nurses heels in the hallway. But he wasn't alone.

"What?" Said an old and familiar voice.

A wave of excitement overwhelms him. Will's eyes shot open meeting his sisters same blue/grey eyes who was standing beside his hospital bed.

"Ash…Why are you here? It's been too long."

Will tries to sit up, but the Ivs, blankets, and his own body's weight keeping him from giving his sister a hug that he craved more than anything. Like touching an untainted memory, to bring him back, which she had done many times before when he worked as a field agent.

"Well…I got a call from the hospital three in the morning three days ago, telling me that my brother is running a fever of 106. What the hell is going on Will!"

Will could sense the protective rage radiating from her, an honest loving reaction. She has always been easy to read, an open book. It felt refreshing. Will has opened up to Hannibal, but he never felt completely at ease during their conversations. With her, he knew that she loved him and cared for him, that he didn't have to worry about "professional curiosity."

"I've been working on cases…I just got…" Before he could complete his sentence she interrupts him.

"Cases…Will, you know what happens when you look. You lose yourself. You can't handle it, and you know this. You barely survived being a field agent. And I heard that you shot someone too."

Straightforward, refreshing Will thought. Why haven't I called her sooner?

"I wanted to save," remembering the blood and horror of every case and the faces of the dead, and then Garret Jacob Hobbs. The man he shot filling his vision, his sister fading into the darkness which was outlining Garret Jacob Hobbs. Feeling himself fading becoming again Garret Jacob Hobbs, losing….

Sensing the instability in her brother's mind, Ash places her hands on his shoulders, leaning in front of him, touching forehead to forehead "You're my brother, not a murderer. Who are you?"

As she spoke Will's head swarmed with pictures and thoughts of their shared childhood, their father, the dogs, Wolf Trap, school, everything that linked them together. No matter how many murder's minds he enters. A piece of him will remain unchanged, Ash his sister and the memories they shared. Casing out Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Will coming back to the present moment, "Your brother, who wants to save lives,"

Letting go of her brothers shoulders and gives him a hug, the physical contact that he has been carving for when he awoke. She could feel the weight loss, the bones poking through his thin skin. Making her hug him tighter then every before.

Will being unable to hug her back, because his arms were unable to free themselves from the hospital blankets; leaving to only be able to rub his head on her neck, "I've missed you so much…I," The lump that was forming in his throat stopping him from finishing.

"I know I missed you too Will." Hugging him even tighter, squeezing the tears from his eyes. "I missed you so much."

They both heard the click of the door opening as Hannibal and Jack Crawford enter the room.

Standing up as to block their view of Will's face Ash wiped the tears off his face. But this act of compassion was not unseen by Hannibal, who could smell Will's emotional l release within those tears.

Hannibal was first to speak, looking at Will in his hospital bed with a small smile looking at up at the woman standing next tohim, "Will you're awake. It's good to see you in a good mood."

Jack looking at the loving scene before him, happily surprise to see her, "That's Will's sister Ashley."

Looking up to met the eyes of Hannibal and Jack, "Please call me Ash. And I'm Will's half sister."

Hannibal could only stare at her. Unable to speak. Will has never inform him of a sister, Hannibal thought as he drunk her in. She had same brown wavy hair, but it flowed down to her hips. And her eyes, the window to the soul were the same as Will's. But her soul, her being was different than Wills. Stronger, not weaken by disease or his influence. She had a lithe body frame, like Will and the same style of clothing, of simply jeans and a light blue T-shirt which was a bit baggy for her. But her skin glowed with green and gold undertones, while Will was just pale. Her heart shaped face contrasting her bothers rectangle frame. No makeup, no perfume, simply and clean like Will but different.

"How long have I been in the hospital? Did you catch Gideon?"

Looking down, not wanting to see the pained expression on Will's face. But before he could tell Will, that he himself killed Gideon, Hannibal stepped in, "You shot him Will saving Alana's life. What is the last thing you remember?"

I shot him? The Garret Jacob Hobbs that I saw that night in front of Alana's house was Gideon, Will thought. The panic and disgust growing within him, knowing he'll have to tell Jack of his hallucination that it wasn't Gideon he shot but what he thought was Garret Jacob Hobbs.

"Jack could I speak with you for a moment, while Will composes his thoughts, He just woke up." Saving Will a couple of moments for to think about what happened was all she could do for him, and to give herself the satisfaction of giving Jack a piece of her mind.

Hannibal smelled her as she walked past him. Smelling of soap, woman, and the same light sweeten and she and both Will shared which Hannibal had always thought was from the disease.

Alone with Will, Hannibal could already see his work being undone. Even with the disease consuming Will's sanity. Will had become stronger, realizing who he is.

"I saw Garret Jacob Hobbs," clearing his throat, looking up to face Hannibal his friend, "but I know now that this is impossible."

His master piece tarnishing, "That's great Will." He never felt so close to losing it. It was that woman's undoing.

Finally free from the hospital blankets, allowing him to stretch his sore arms, "I can't believe I was asleep for three days."

Will could feel a change in Hannibal, subtle, but it was there. Similar to the feeling of being watched, just which direction?

"Yes Will. Your fever seems to finally lift, but you'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple for days for further testing", Hannibal walking next to Will, placing his hand on Will's forehead, "Yes, you feel fine."

In the Hallway:

Ash staring at the man who allowed her brother back in the field, "How could you! You know what this does to him Jack. He isn't a tool for you to use. He shot three people Jack, three people!" Ash could feel herself losing control, her voice breaking as her rage build, "Even when he was a field agent, he never shot anyone, and now!"

Jack stunned, the young sweet girl, who would make him cupcakes when he came over to work on cases together with Will at Wolf Trap now an adult yelling at him, full of anger.

"He agreed."

Letting herself go, stepping closer to Jack "Of course he would agree, he's a good man. And you knew this. You knew this!" Slamming her fist on wall between the hallway and Will's room, "I want you gone. No more cases, he belongs in a class room, safe, sane, not your tool."

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get past her, "Fine, but it's his choose. It was good to see you Ash. Will is lucky to have you." Turning around, walking to the exit, "Bye Ash."

Taking in a few deep breaths, trying to gain some composure before going back into to Will's room watching Jack leave, feeling a bit guilty yelling at him. She knew she'll have to call him to apologize soon. She felt so tried, haven't slept in two days. Talking to doctors, going to their old house to take care of the dogs, calling and emailing work, she felt like she could just fall asleep any moment.

Opening the door, looking at Will, ignoring the man between them, "Jack left, work related I guess." A lie but she didn't want him to see her as tried and angry, but safe, someone he can rely on.

Before she could go back to Will's side, where she belonged the man between them extended his hand to her. "Hello, I'm Hannibal Lecter, Will's friend and therapist."

By reflex her hand was coming too met Hannibal's hand, but stopped mid way when she heard the word: therapist. "Therapist."

Will, could feel the change in his sister, her soft face, now in a grimace, and her body tensing up, "It's ok Ash, and I know he's a therapist but he's ok. Hannibal has been helping me."

"Helping, Will look at where you are. You shot a hallucination just three days ago, that just happened to be a killer. What if it was me, or" facing Hannibal, noting the honey brown eyes, and red specks, like blood spatter, "_friend?"_

Hannibal moving back to Will's side, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you must have been shocked when you heard about Will's condition. Will have been under an enormous stress and..."

"Yes, I know, well I just found out. Will, you should have called."Going the opposite side from the therapist, disliking him being so close to her brother, grabbing her brother shoulder looking him in the eye, "You're not fine Will, I can see it. I want you to stop working cases. You need to be home with our dogs."

Hannibal looking at the woman, who is single handing destroying his work, seeing a bull he must kill to truly have Will, "Yes, Will is unstable, but I can guarantee you", squeezing Will's shoulder keeping eye contact with her, "he would be completely lost without me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Well this is the next chapter of Burning Ash. I hope you enjoy. I'm not a writer, but someone who wanted in help Will, but only temporality.

9:20pm

*click*

A nurse enters, breaking the awkward silence. "Oh hello everyone, visiting hours ends in 10 minutes."

*click*

Ash was first to speak, "Ok, well I guess I'll go back to Wolf Trap," .

Breaking eye contact with Hannibal looking back to Will, "From the last time I went there, it seemed like there was more dog hair than house. I'll be back here around 10am tomorrow, K?"

Will didn't want her to leave, he felt stable around her and the idea of doctors poking him, staring, made him feel less than human, an experiment, something to study. "Yeah, just don't go crazy. The last time you _cleaned_ we couldn't fine King, who was packed into a cabinet."

Embarrassed. Smiling back at her brother as she repacked her belonging into her bag , "Ok, that only happened once when I was like 10 years old."

Hannibal felt sick, letting go of Will's shoulder walking near the door while Will and his sister talked to each while she was getting ready to leave. He needed to get rid of her. How? He couldn't kill her not yet. He needed to get to know her, and use her to get through Will, how?

An idea, "Isn't Wolf Trap at least four hour long drive? Please if you would indulge me, you could rest up at my house."

Ash had to admit the idea of driving for four hours wasn't appealing, but being along with this _therapist _was even worst. She and her brother dodged them like bullets when he was working in homicide, so why now is he so trusting, something wasn't right.

"No thank you, I'll be fine."

Will could tell she was tried, the black circles under her eyes didn't lie and knowing her, she probably hasn't slept for days, "You should sis, you really do look tried."

Taking up the opportunity, "Yes, please I must insist, allow me to convince you that I'm more than just a therapist to Will, but a friend as well."

Ash, never liked being pressured, but she was tried and her own brother vouch for him, "Ok."

"Great, I'll go get the car up front while I let you two say your goodbyes." As Hannibal turned around, walking down the hallway he let a little smile out for his small triumph.

Sighing, "Ok I'll be back here around 10am tomorrow. I also order a MRI scan for you."

Remembering the last time he got a MRI scan. Georgia! He has to call Jake, he needed to know what she saw, who she saw.

His voice perked up remembering about Georgia. "Sure, could you get me my phone, please I need to call Jake."

"Will!"

Sinking back into his bed shaking his head, "yeah, sorry I just got…I don't think this is physical, maybe I'm really am going insane, if I can just help Georgia before I completely lost it."

Ash could see the helplessness in Will's eyes; she could feel him giving up. Sitting on his bed next to him, making sure he can see her eyes, to see her sincerity, "No, I don't believe that, you don't believe that. I know you Will, you're not crazy. This isn't mental illness, a tumor or something. We'll fine it."

Grabbing his hands noticing how dry and cracked they were, rubbing circles with her thumbs in his palms, "You're not crazy… you can't be."

Will, for the first time saw his sister, who used to have absolute faith in his sanity, hesitant, "I hope so, you should head down. He isn't that bad, for a therapist. Giving her a light hug , "See you tomorrow."

Hugging him back and placing a small kiss on his forehead, "See you tomorrow."

As Ash walked down the hallway she felt a sense of dread, realizing that Will could really be lost to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked out to the cold Baltimore night air, finding Hannibal waving to her from his car. _Time to face the therapist_.

Entering the car, "Thank you, Hannibal…Dr. Lecter I mean."

Fining her insecurity amusing, "Please Hannibal is fine. Are you hungry?"

Surprised that her stomach growls didn't give her away. The last time she ate anything was maybe yesterday, a yogurt she thought.

"Yes, actually. Do you want to pull up anywhere, Jake in the Box? I'm fine with anything."

"No, please allow me to cook for you. I have great pride in my culinary skills. And I do agree with the statement, to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Hannibal, able to keep his smile hidden, fantasized of serving Will his own sister's heart.

"Sure."

Changing the subject, and to curve his curiosity, "Will hasn't ever mentioned you before."

Sighing, looking out the window, watching the snow fall as they drive, "And I'm sure he wouldn't have. Even if you're his _friend_, Will doesn't open up to people."

"True. But he is open with you."

Shifting her body weight, disliking that she is talking about her brother behind his back to a therapist no less, but she continued anyway, better than dealing with another bout of awkward silence, "Of course, I'm his sister, his family."

Her eye lids were getting harder to keep open. It was the heat of the sit warmer rousing the drowsily she was able to keep at bay for two day. And the snow, it always soothed her. Reminding her of the days she and her mother drove during winter. Living in Texas, she hadn't seen the snow in years, she missed it, her mom the most.

"Ashley?"

"Ash, please," Closing her eyes, seeing her mother's face. I must go visit her soon, and father too, she thought.

"Oh yes. Are you alright…Ash?" Watching her close her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness, wanting her to remain asleep forever, soon he thought, soon. Just had to find a way.

Stretching her back, opening her eyes to the snow outside, so soothing, "Ah, sorry I haven't slept in a couple of days. It's been one thing after another."

Looking out in the corner of his eye, "I understand we'll be there soon."

The sound of her phone ringing woke her. Opening her eyes, she could see that they were still driving. How long was she asleep, when did she fall asleep? Looking for her phone in her bag, she saw it was her boss calling her.

Clearing her throat, "Yes, Mr. Powell?"

Hannibal couldn't heard the voice from the other side on the conservation, but watching her face chance from someone lost in a dream to the famous graham grimace, tilting her head slightly, pinching her upper nose bridge. It must have had been her boss.

"Yes, I just finished my report. I don't have my laptop with me, but I'll be able to send it to you tomorrow."

*Click*

Sighing, forcing herself to part from the snow outside, but to instead look at Hannibal, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Letting out a small yawn, "I hope I wasn't snoring."

"No, please. Here, who ever called had good timing. We're here."

Looking past Hannibal, Ash could see that being a therapist in very alluring.

The cold air wakes her as she walks with Hannibal to his house.

As they enter, the warm gust of a well working heater reminder her that she was a guest, that it was time to be polite, "Thank you again, really."

"Please, Ash. The pleasure is all mine."

Beauty was the word that came to mind, as Ash walked through Hannibal's house. No expense spared. Paintings, sculptures, and complex Persian rugs all looked handmade greeter her with awe.

"Your house…it's amazing."

"Why, thank you. Just wait into you see the kitchen."

Absorbing the art as they walked past like walking into a museum showcasing renaissance's premium, "I knew by looking at you that you were a man of taste but nothing like this."

Pleased by her comment. Thinking how ease it was distracting her, "taste?"

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she used the word like taste. She was no savoir-faire of the fine arts. Maybe because she was so hungry, "Ah, I guess I really am hungry."

After what seem like an hour of walking to just get to the kitchen. Sitting down at his enormous kitchen island, Ash felt she had a front row seat, watching him chopping up a vast array of veggies. His Kitchen really is incredible, all the unities were fully updated, and the double door fridge was as big as her apartment. Thick solid black granite countertops felt cold and expense.

The idea of him or anyone cooking for her made her feel uncomfortable, too much like a dinner date. She needed to do something, to distract herself from her thoughts, from sleep, "Do you need any help?"

"No. Please just sit and relax. It will be ready soon"

She could already smell the aroma of fresh vegetables being sautéed in rich butter, the seasoning on the beef, and even the red wine he pour for her, making her mouth water.

"Here, A Chteau Margaux at its finest" Placing the wine in front of her, looking her but seeing Will.

"Oh thank you, what an extraordinary color, it looks just like…blood."

Taking a small slip, she could taste the blackberries and the strong racy vintage backlash. This wasn't a wine to enjoy with a meal, but as an experience by itself. Bold and elegance all at the same time, this is a mark of true wine.

"Yes Chteau Margaux is known for its coloring, but its taste as well," Taking a sip from his glass.

"I never really liked wine before, but this is…" Taking in another sip, this time noting all of the flavors and fragrance the wine had to offer. "Remarkable."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Here," Placing, the main dish in front of her. Simply Beef Bourguignon made from a simply man.

Looking down, taking in the delicious scent, she could only image how it would taste.

"You made me beef stew?" thrusting her fork into a carrot, like butter she thought, smooth.

Taken aback by her statement, "Yes. "Actually this is beef bourguignon. Made with porcini mushrooms, garlic, carrots, shallots, and of course salted pork and beef seasoned with thyme and parsley."

Ash noticed that Hannibal didn't have a plate, "You're not going to have some?"

Taking a drink from his glass, "No, before I came to the hospital I already ate. "

As soon as she finished her glass, he just as quickly poured another. Hannibal watched, as she ate, as she became intoxicated with the dish he prepared for her. The thyme and parsley wasn't the only thing he season the meat with, even though he hated the idea of spoiling his art, he added Midazolam. Will is open with his sister in a level he could never achieve. She held the key, the finally stoke to his masterpiece.

Ash could feel herself becoming heavy, like a wet, warm blanket wrapped itself around her, "I think I might have had a little too much to drink."

With a smirk, taking away her empty plate then refilling her glass, "Oh we can't have that. Tell me, you said that your Will's half sister?"

Looking down, at the black granite, like a black pity ready to swallow her. The words just came out, "Yes…same mother, different fathers."

Sitting back, next to her again, smelling the blackberries in the wine mix with her own.

"What was your mother like, Will said he never met her."

Closing her eyes, imaging her mother's face again, "She was a…what you could say a free spirit. We constantly moved around, where ever the wind took us. Kind and a friendly I guess, not really good at the whole mother thing, but she did ok."

Opening her eyes, looking down at the black granite, tears forming as she felt the dark memory of her mother's death rise. "Before she died, she told me that I had a brother, I was eight I think. And that she wanted me to meet him, but…"

Hannibal saw the tears form. Placing his arm around her, doing what a caring person would, "What happened to your mother?"

Relaxing into Hannibal arm, strong she thought, stronger than he looked.

Like watching a bad movie, remembering the old motel with its yellow wallpaper and broken TV. It was hot, the middle of June. The opened the window, a fatal oversight and..,

"He climbed in through the window…"

Feeling the mixture of rage and fear, she felt her breaths coming in quick bursts, the start of a panic attack, "I…woke up to him…I can't, sorry I just can't."

Ash tried to shake the memory from her eyes, but only resulted in her falling back into Hannibal's arm, the dark memory still being played.

Hannibal seeing the fear in her eyes, a weak point, "Please, talking about it can help," tightening his grasp of her. Just a little more.

"I remember him smiling, as he raped her. I was there. Lying right next to her, to him!"

She couldn't take it. Why was she telling him this, was it because of the wine?

Holding on to the countertop, Ash wanted to get away from Hannibal, the memory; she needed to be with her brother not here. Able to pull herself up almost to a complete stand, but her legs gave way falling back into Hannibal arms, who had moved behind her, waiting.

"Well, I never expected you to be such a light weight; here I'll take you to the guest room." Grabbing her waist pulling her up to walk, light like a feather.

Trying to keep any remaining dignity left, she tried to refuse his help, only to be held tighter, pushing her to his chest, she could smell his cologne fully now being so near the source, an earthly musk and something else, lilies, the deep smell of lilies.

Rubbing her face against his chest as Hannibal walked her to the guest room, murmuring against his chest enjoying the cold silk of his suit against her hot face, "lilies…lilies."

Looking down at the highly sedative mess, wishing Will was rubbing his face against him, panting his hot breath, moaning his name, looking at him with his blue/grey eyes full of lust.

It took Hannibal awhile to realize that he had feeling for Will not love but feelings other than than just curiosity; he wanted Will, like a man wanted a woman. To consume him, not just in flesh, but mind, body, and soul. To hear him beg for release, to touch him, to watch him tense and writhe in pleasure, and in pain as he called out his name.

Finally reaching the guest room, Hannibal in one hand turned up the light while holding up Ash. Then in one swift motion, lifts up Ash into his arms bridal style, walking her to the bed at the end of the room of deep crimson wallpaper, and dark maple wood floorboards. The bed sheets themselves also in shades of crimson, with a minimally floral pattern woven into the silk.

Whimpering, as Hannibal detached her from his chest, from the intoxicating smell of lilies. She tried to keep her fingers locked in place around Hannibal's neck to reside a little longer with the smell of lilies, but they slipped off as she was place gently into what seem like a sea of blood.

"There we go, all tucked in," setting the remaining stray sheet over her lower body.

Watching her chest fall and rise with every breath, smelling the sweet fragrance of her natural scent mixed with Chteau Margaux of those quick hot breaths. Her wandering eyes, that looked so much like Will's, and her lips, fuller than Wills. Lips of a beautiful woman, with a red hue that she and Will share. And her auburn hair laid out in a way that framed her blushing face.

"What…happening to me," in-between hot pants, fighting to stay conscious.

Amazed that she is able to have some coherent sense, "You drank a bit too much wine. You're in my guest room."

Ash was far too lost to even hear Hannibal, the warmth in her stomach caused by the wine, the sensation of silk sheets were all too much for her sedative brain, but the feeling that something was off was there, but that fear was fading, fast.

Hannibal continues watching her, listening to her soft pants, and moans as her mind slipped further as the midazolam overwhelmed her.

He felt his desire building seeing Will in her, wanting to see Will making those noises, reacting to his touch.

An idea burst into his mind, an animalist idea, something that a few hours ago would of have disgusted him, but now watching her…

Turning off the lights, Hannibal walked back to the bed, sitting next to Ash, taking off her shoes while thinking about what he should do next, letting his fantasy go wild as Will image overshadow the woman lying next to him in the dark.

Ash could feel a light touch, a kiss. Dry lips pressing against her own, and… then the presence of a tongue parting her lips exploring her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: mature content.

Also, I'm not a writer, if you have already read my first two chapter, you know what I mean. I think I'm improving…I hope I am.

Lets see

Summary:

Will wakes up in the hospital after shooting Gideon, to find his half sister Ash has came all the way from Texas to care for him. When Jack and Hannibal come to visit, Ash gives Jack a piece of her mind, forcing him to leave Will alone, for now. When the visiting hours were closing, Hannibal was able convince her to spend the night at his house, then to drive all the way to Wolf Trap, with Will's help of course. During the time Ash is at Hannibal's house, he is tries to come up with a plan to use or kill her to form Will into his image and to find her weak point, but his desire for Will takes control has he watched her become overwhelm by the drug he put in her meal.

This was nearly impossible to write…*blush*

I truly have a lot of respect for fellow Hannibal/Will shippers.

Ash wanted so badly to reach out to the person kissing her, to press their lips harder together, but the drug kept her arms weak, only able to move an inch.

In slurry of sounds, trying to say more, only for it to come out as, "mo….r…e."

Hannibal releasing her from his kiss, seeing Will's face, red from nose to ear, lips parted letting soft moans escape from his throat. God how he wanted to devour him, bite him, taste his blood, to hear Will's little cries of pain and pleasure as he does these little deeds.

Carefully to not stretch out her shirt, as he released her from her baggy blue cotton shirt, leaving her stomach exposed only to leave what looked like in the dim lighting from the outside street lights; a laced white bra with the straps falling to the sides of her shoulders.

Feeling the cold air hit her exposed stomach; Ash couldn't help but let out a small whine as she failed to cover her stomach from the cold air, with the sheets around her.

Hannibal, taking in his fill as he followed the lines and contorts of her stomach as her muscles contract beneath her olive skin as she tries to cover herself.

Then he attacked, like a starving cub to his lioness mother's tit. Focusing on the area right below her rib cage, lightly kissing and biting, as to not leave any marks, enlisting various moans and whimpers as she arch her back to his touch, moving across her exposed skin, her peach fuzz tickling him as he kissed and licked her around her navel, thinking about Will's thicker, mainly hairs leading to his organ.

"More…" Was all Ash could get through her throat as she let herself become vanished in pleasure. Arching her back, trying to get more contact as she felt Hannibal's hands snake their way to the upper part of her back, to clasp of her bra.

Hannibal imaged Will's reaction, his moans deeper and husker than his sisters as he bites into his skin. Rough not soft as his sister skin. That's what Hannibal wanted, truly wanted. Pulling her bra off, revealing her breasts; small mounds with pink tips bare to the world.

Able to lift her arms to reach Hannibal's hair, Ash tried to pull him closer but again failed, "Harder…ah… don't tease me."

Rising himself her arms fall like leaves from his hair. Now completely on top of her, his hands on either side of her face, his legs between hers. Looking down, seeing the lust in her eyes, seeing only Will begging him to continue.

Taking off his suit, one piece at a time and placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. Imagining Will lying under him with his pale chest exposed. Ready and waiting, moaning Hannibal's name, asking him to take him.

Repositioning himself, placing his left knee against her groin, lowering his face to her neck, to steal another kiss. He could feel the intense heat of her arousal swell as he moved his leg, gently up and down, and pushing in and out causing her to cry out.

The drug was wearing off faster than Hannibal had hope, Ash was able to gained some movement, able to grab at Hannibal's back, running her fingers across, feeling where the muscles bulged and stretched as Hannibal moved on top of her, rubbing her outer sensitive area locked away in her jeans, she wanted more to feel more. Letting go of his back, Ash tired to unbutton her jeans, only to be stopped.

Hannibal seizes her hands, raising them above her head able to keep them there just his right arm as she tried to wiggle free, "Now, we can't go that far. This is just a dream, and dreams don't leave marks."

While his other hand was free to explode her neck, the sides of her torso, and her soft breasts learning all her sensitive spots.

Her mind was burning, she could feel the knots in her stomach tighten, and the unique pressure of sexual tension building inside her as Hannibal moved his leg against her covered sex. Letting out impatience moans, "please…my arms let me, you too."

Hannibal couldn't risk her touching him; it would drive him over the edge. He never expected her to be so responsive; he could only hope Will is just as susceptible to his touch.

Ash nearly threw Hannibal off when he gazed his teeth at the area right below her ears, behind her earlobes. Her whole body covered goose bumps as she felt electric waves shot down her spin, "not…there…too much."

The drug was really wearing off, Hannibal thought as he had to press himself on her, using his body weight to keep her still as he attach her sweet spot over and over again.

The new found pressure of Hannibal resting his body against hers added to the building pressure inside her, as his leg pushed harder against her groin as he continued to move up and down at a slow pace. Deciding to let her arms free, he knew she was too far gone to try and pleasure him, to further explode her, rubbing his newly free hand against her side, a another weak spot. Smiling as her cries became louder.

Ash letting out quick pants and moans, grabbed on to Hannibal as soon as her arms were free, running her nails across his back, feeling deep growls reverberate in Hannibal's chest .

Pressing him against her as she in hugely held on to him, resting her chin on his right shoulder as he continue to attack the area under her left ear, allowing him more access. She felt his chest massage her small breasts as he moved up and down causing her to moan even louder to the point they could penetrate her clouded mind.

As Ash rocked her hips, the warm tingling sensation in her toes reached the level that caused them to crack, signaling the end was near. Hannibal readjusted himself, moving his leg in longer, deeper strokes, feeling Ash wither under him, digging her nails deeper into his skin.

Her lungs felt sore, and with Hannibal pressing himself against her, making it hard to breathe but she hugged him tighter anyway as she...

"Hannibal...I."

Hannibal felt her climax, as she bit into his neck. Her hips bucked, as she squeezed him closer, scratching his back, drawing blood. He felt her contractions ripple like waves throughout her bodym as she panted and moaned his name.

Ash's arms rolled off of Hannibal's back as her orgasm subsided. Hannibal now able to lift himself from her, Hannibal could see the lust in her eyes fade as she took a few lung full breaths as she became unconscious.

Removing himself complete of the bed, looking for her cloths he felt a sense of disgusted with himself, knowing that he had abused her, to satisfy his lust more Will. He wasn't that kind of monster.

Removing a few stray hairs from her face, as she slept, he admired her beauty. Lifting her up to put her bra and her blue shirt back on, Hannibal notice a scar at the middle of her back, a deep old scar. Fascinated, he gently rubbed his fingers against the raised flesh which causes Ash to whimper.

"Mom."

Lying her back down, dressed like nothing had happened. Putting the sheets over her, Hannibal reached into his pants pocket, fishing out a midazolam. Crushing it in his palm then placing the crushed bits under her tongue, just to make sure this is only a fuzzy dream to Ash.

As Hannibal walked into the hallway, closing the door of his guest room, he could feel his arousal uncomfortably constrained in his silk boxers as he moved. Heading to his bathroom, Ash could be more of use to him alive, for now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Burning Ash

Hello. Ok so writing this has been a challenge. I'm trying my best to fit my little fan fiction into the plot of Hannibal. The start of my fan fiction is after the soup scene. This chapter is right before Will went to Jacks office after he checked himself out of the hospital in the episode: Releves.

I don't own any characters, I'm just a fannibal.

And I promise the next chapter will have some hannigram…*blush*

*9:00am*

The smell of sizzling bacon guided Ash back to Hannibal's kitchen, alive with him dashing back and forth. Placing pancakes, fruit, and anything mouth watering on pure white plates with a golden flower design in the centers, a complete contrast to the black countertops.

"You really do enjoying cooking."

"Yes, I'm very particular about what I put in my body."

Sitting down at the same spot from late night, trying to remember what happened, "What happened, I remember eating the beef stew, and walking to the guest room. But nothing else and my chest…" placing her hands against her chest, "like an elephant sat on it."

Placing a plate in front of her, avoiding eye contact, "It would seem you forgotten the wine."

"I remember the wine, but I only had a couple of glasses. That isn't enough…"

"Under normal circumstances, but with the stress of your brother being in the hospital mixed with exhaustion."

Blushing, realizing that she didn't walk herself to the guest room, but only to have Hannibal practically carrying her, "uh yea I guess. Are you going back to the hospital this morning?"

Sitting himself next her, "Yes, I plan on leaving at 10:30am, please allow me to drive you back."

"Yes, thank you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. Anything."

Moving the fruit around on her plate, apprehensive, "Your alone, there aren't any pictures of family or friends. And you consider yourself a friend to my brother, but the look you gave; there was concern but something else…"

So she does share the gift, not as strong as Will but able to notice what others miss, "In all honesty I do have a professional interest in Will, but I never intend to publish my finding, I'm here to help him because I do consider myself as his friend."

_Professional l interest_, Ash thought as she stabbed an apple slice, "How are you helping my brother? Didn't you see him in the hospital? The look he gave when he realized he shot a hallucination."

She could feel the rage building again. Ash tried to compose herself, taking in a couple of deep breaths before she allowed herself to continue.

Hannibal could feel the heat from her anger on his skin, and the fragrance that she and Will shared overshadowing the smell of bacon and the maple syrup which she drowned her pancakes in.

"I understand how hard it is, watching someone you love fade away, being consumed by darkness."

Looking up from her plate into his eyes looking for the true meaning in his ambiguous words, "How so?"

Taking a strip of bacon savoring the richness before he swallowed, "The reason why I don't have pictures of family because they were taken from me. My mother and father during the war, and my little sister by disease."

Looking down feeling disgusted by her manner, "I'm sorry…really."

Placing his hand on her back, feeling her muscles tense against his touch; "Yes, but suffering shapes us, as I hope it will mold Will into greatness."

There was the look again, and it wasn't professional interest, but a look of a murderer. The blood colored flecks in his eyes seemed to shine, as he smiled at her.

Something else was rising in her from the core of her stomach making her skin tingle and her hair to stand up, fear.

Pushing the her plate from her with his free hand, moving his other from her back to her shoulder as him moved behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you undoing my work."

Her mind racing, trapped in his arms. She needed to tell Will who Hannibal really is, to get out of his grasp, to run but it was too late she felt the needle entering her neck, the cold solution pouring into her before she could even act.

Breathing her in as she lost conscious in him arms, "Don't worry; you'll be able to see your brother, the moment when he kills you."

Looking down at her sleeping face, searching for the little similarities in their face as he placed her in the crimson bed, Hannibal felt animated and dissatisfied at the same time. He wanted to use her to satisfy his curiosity of Will further, but with Georgia death and Jake connecting Abigail to her father's murders, he needed to act now.

As Hannibal was putting on his wool coat preparing to drive back to the hospital, he relished the thought of Will's reaction to Georgia death, the new found cracks in Will's fragile psyche. Remembering how ease it was, placing the comb into Georgia oxygen chamber as she slept just hours ago.

*9:45am* Hospital

Hannibal entered Will's room unnoticed to Will, who had his back to the door changing out of his gown, lost in his thoughts.

Hannibal watched intensity noting the curvature of Will's back, the dimples between his hips, and contorts of Will's muscles as he changed, "Will."

Thrusting him back to reality away from the scene of the burnt body of Georgia, which he only saw moments ago was the voice of his dear friend, Hannibal.

"Did Jack call you?"

Handing Will his plaid shirt from his bed, "Yes, a couple of hours ago. I heard what happened."

Will had difficulty buttoning up his shirt, his hands shook remembering the burnt skin and the smell of burnt lard and leather that adhere to his own skin. His voice trembling, "It wasn't suicide."

Hannibal couldn't help himself, the scene was too beautiful. Will failing at the simply task of putting on his shirt. He wanted to touch Will, to have an up-close look at the damage of Georgia death to Will's psyche.

Unbuttoning Will's shirt, "Were you discharged?"

Looking down at Hannibal hands as they fixed his shirt, he didn't feel embarrassed but comforted. Hannibal knew nearly everything about him; this was just action friendliness Will thought.

"Oh thank you. No I'm checking myself out, the fever broke. I need to find the copycat killer, he killed Georgia."

Letting his pinky graze the warm skin of Will's chest as he fixed the last fasten, "why do you think it's the copycat?"

Taking in a deep breath enjoying the earthy fragrance of Hannibal's cologne "because she saw him kill ."

Stepping back from Will, who was putting on his shoes. Hannibal realized how lucky he was. The encephalitis hindered Will's ability more than he expected and that he truly was _just _playing with fire.

"Georgia killed ."

Will wasn't sure if it was the tone of Hannibal's voice or the boldness of his statement, but Will could heard the alarm belling ringing, but he choose to ignore them.

"It was the copycat, I'm sure of it. Someone who is knows with the cases and who has access in FBI database…"

Planting the seed, "Someone like you Will."

Taken aback by Hannibal's statement, "What are you implying? That I kill all those people."

Turning his back to Will, "Your sister told me to tell you that she will be at Wolf Trap finishing a report, and that she would call you tonight."

He completely forgot about her. Feeling ashamed, "That sounds like her."

Smiling at his success, he still had some control over Will, "Why is it that you never told me about her, during our conversions."

"Majority of our conversions were about the cases we were working on."

"Yes but we also talked about your father and your mother too."

Sitting on the bed, letting his shoulders roll forward hunching his back, "It's different. She was there, when I was a field agent. Keeping me grounded, sane. Pushing me to quit, and when I did she made me promise to never do _this_ again."

"So you feel guilty."

Nodding his head, "Yes."

"She has already forgiven you. When we spoke last night, there was only love and concern."

"Really? I'm amazed she didn't ripe your head off, figurative of course."

Letting out a smile as he felt the healing inch from the scratches Ash left on his back, "I sensed some hostility, but more like protective nature like a mother bear protecting her young."

Laughing, "You could say that. She has always been that way, even when she was a kid." Will hasn't felt this content since the moment he kissed Alana, "Maybe I should quit, go back being a teacher…"

*Ring. Ring. Ring*

Pulling out the cell phone out of his pocket, seeing it was Jack. The sense of well-being left him only leaving purpose.

"Will, we found something."


End file.
